


Among the stars

by Vaela



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaela/pseuds/Vaela
Summary: What if Gamora was torturing Loki during his time with Thanos? What if they fell for each other? After all they were both prisoners, just with diffrent status. AU as hell, OOC probably too. T cuz Language





	1. Chapter 1

They were going to send Loki to Asgard, they did it. They stopped him. Now this lunatic will spend rest his life in prison far far away from Earth. Thor was standing with Loki, ready to call Heimdall to open the Bifrost and return to home, to Asgard, when he heard a scream.

\- STOP! - some woman yelled. Thor looked at that direction, he saw... Zehoberei woman? What she was doing here on Midgard? Midgard was still new to "not being alone in space" thing. Coming here was pointless, weird and unexpected

She needed to see him before they will take him away beyond her reach. He was the person who showed her sanity, morals, good and evil, made her feel something. She was his torturer, but they both were prisoners of Thanos. She tried to calm him down when she knew that no one is watching them, but there was moments when she had to hurt him... and this was something that will haunt her forever. But what other choices did she have?

\- What, who the hell are you? - Tony asked. - What is with the green? - he added after a while, but rest of Avengers were shocked at that was her opportunity to came closer to Loki, who looked scared, terrified when he saw her.

\- Easy... I'm not here to take you to him. I managed to run away, like you! - Gamora smiled happily, but Loki still looked like his worst nightmare came to hunt him down. She was here to take him back, or worse! He'd never run away, that was an only illusion in his head. No, no no nononono... please no, he couldn't go through that again. How could he fail for such little trick as an illusion of freedom?

\- Ie'amare, you ran away from him. I ran too. Do you remember when you promised me that you will show me once Idunn flowers, a true one, not your creation? Do you remember that? - Gamora asked.

Thor was shocked what the hel was going on. There was some woman, who knew his brother and he was freaky afraid of her, but when she mentioned Idunn Flowers, Loki calmed down and there was a strange peace in his eyes.

\- Can you...? - She looked at Thor and waved her hand across her face, suggesting to take off that metal that Loki had on his lips, she wanted to speak to him.

\- No, I can't. - Thor said, knowing that he couldn't allow that. Loki was still a prisoner. Gamora gave Thor a deadly stare, but then she looked at Loki again.

\- He sent me after a Power Stone, I managed to run away and put it in a secure place. I see that space stone is safe too. - She looked at Tesseract and smiled, knowing that their plan worked up, at least for now.

\- Where is mind stone? - She asked. Loki pointed with his head at the Avengers team.

\- Do you really trust some terrans with mind stone? - Gamora looked at him like he was mad. Loki only shrugged, not like he had much of a choice in this matter.

\- Well... I hope that they will know that consequences can be. - Gamora sighed. - So, I'm taking that you will be sent to prison in Asgard?

Loki nodded.

\- Smart, beyond his reach. At least for now. This is not over, time, reality and soul stones are there somewhere. If he finds them, even Asgard won't be a safe place. - Gamora said, seeing that everything was going according to the plan.

\- What what are you talking about, who is he? Asgard will be in danger?! - Thor outbursted, Loki only rolled his eyes and Gamora ignored that, but Thor takes away that piece of metal from Loki's mouth, hoping that he would learn some more. It seemed like it was some bigger picture... or maybe that was only a trap and Thor fell for it?

\- Ie'amare... We are finally free. I will see you across the stars. - Gamora came closer to Loki.

\- I'm not exactly free, but free from him is enough for me... Ie'amare. It's only shaming that I probably won't show you, Idunn Flowers. - Loki answered with a sad smile.

What the hell was going on. A few hours ago they faced a maniac, psychopath and now he was talking with some girl about flowers?! Love was just written across their faces. That was strange. What kinda trick was that?

\- Never say never. - Gamora smiled and rushed to him and kissed him passionately. She remembered when they used to say, that they will never escape from Thanos, and look at them! They did! At least for while.

\- See you among the stars. - They said in the same time and giggled, then Gamora used her jetpack to get away from here to her ship. Loki looked up and smiled.

They were both free from Thanos.

At least for now.

Thanos was still somewhere.

And maybe they will meet again, somewhere among the stars, maybe without him being a prisoner... again. That was kinda their thing.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Who the hell are you? - Thor asked, looking at the weird mixture of races on the one ship.

\- Who the hell are you dude? We just found you in the middle of the space. - Peter exclaimed, looking at the blond man standing in his ship. He should be dead already!

\- I'm Thor... - he answered, he wanted to say something more, but he was interrupted by gasp made by Gamora. He looked in her direction with a raised brow. Well, he was the prince of Asgard one day, maybe she heard about him.

\- Do you know him? - Mantis asked with a calm voice.

\- No... but I know his brother... you are Loki's brother, aren't you? - Gamora asked.

Thor was surprised hearing the name of his brother. Then, he felt pain... because his brother was no longer among the living, for good this time. "No resurrection this time".

\- I'm... Did you know him? - He asked with a pained voice. When Gamora heard the past tense of Thor question, she became pale (as a green woman could become pale) and her hair changed color.

\- Did? - She asked with a shaky voice.

Thor didn't trust his voice to say anything, so he only nodded.

Gamora was taught to never show her feelings... but now, she let down one drop of tear and she gulped.

\- Wait a sec. His brother is that dude you told us about, that was Thanos's prisoner that you fell in love? - Rocket asked without any reason. Thor looked surprised at the rabbit and then he looked at Gamora. Dear Norns. Why did he learn such things after Loki's death? Gamora didn't say anything, just went away, under the main board.

\- What? Did I say something wrong? - Rocket asked and the rest of his team just sighed. Thor went after Gamora, he found her sitting at the table, playing with something in her hand.

\- So... Thanos finally found him? - She asked, knowing that it was Thor who just came to see her.

Thor didn't say anything. He didn't even know that Thanos was looking for his brother.

\- Last time I spoke with your brother it was when he decided to pretend to be your father. He hoped that it will save him from Thanos. - Gamora said with an empty voice. Playing with something dark in her hand.

And when I destroyed his little cover, he was exposed to Thanos wraith. - Thor thought and gulped.

\- You and Loki... - Thor said, he wasn't sure about what he wanted to ask.

\- I and Loki... - Gamora answered with a sigh. - I'm Thanos, daughter. - she admitted and Thor stepped back. - When Loki was a prisoner of him, I was his... guardian. - she laughed bitterly.

\- You tortured my brother? - He asked with anger in his voice.

\- Yeah... I did. I'd never wanted this, but in some way, I was a prisoner of Thanos too... your brother helped me realize that. - She answered, looking at the wall.

Silence.

\- So.. Thanos has space stone. - Gamora decided to pull herself together. - We wasted enough time. - She rosed and went upstairs to the rest of her team. Thor managed to catch a side of that thing which Gamora had in her hand... it was a wisp of black hair?

Gamora looked the last time at a wisp of Loki's hair before she hid it to her jacket. He was a prisoner... he couldn't give her much and he wanted to give her something that would make her remember about him, as she could ever forget him.

* * *

 

Stefnato, special for you. :D 


End file.
